¿Where can I find you?
by rika-chan777
Summary: Ange es sólo una chica más de su universidad enamorada de su profesor de literatura francesa, Levi Ackerman. Él la rechaza pero todo da la vuelta cuándo vuelve a casa después de las clases, ¿Será que tiene una segunda oportunidad?./ No es exactamente AU(Alternative Universe), tendrán que leerlo para saber de lo que hablo. Denle una oportunidad, estoy segura de que os gustará
1. Chapter 1

**N.A: He empezado a escribir otro fic LeviXOC porque no podía contener las ganas, además el tercer capítulo de "Cuidaré de ti" lo he perdido y aunque he intentando recuperarlo del correo electrónico me ha sido imposible, así que mientras intento encontrarlo o pienso que hacer con él(reescribirlo con lo que me acuerde o hacer un capítulo totalmente nuevo) he empezado éste.**

 **No podría decirse que es AU porque no sería lo más exacto, ya iréis viéndolo. Espero que os guste, dejéis reviews y deis opiniones tanto positivas como negativas. Un saludo! Rika-chan777**

 **Os dejo el enlace de mi otro fic por si también queréis echarle un vistazo!** s/11381059/1/Cuidaré-de-ti

* * *

Empezaba otro día más y lo mismo de siempre: apagar el despertador, buscar fuerzas para levantarme, decidir que ropa iba a llevar, ir al baňo a asearme, hacer mi café...

El camino a la universidad era de más o menos veinte minutos, era una lata pero al menos hacía algo de ejercicio y entre la ida y la vuelta ya eran 40 minutos a buen paso.  
Durante las últimas semanas el cielo estaba cubierto por un cielo gris muy oscuro, las lluvias eran constantes y parecía que no había puesto otro calzado en toda mi vida aparte de las botas. Me gustaba la ropa de invierno, pero no el invierno en sí aparte de que era demasiado frío en la ciudad en la que vivía durante el curso universitario.  
Recorrí todo el camino hacia la universidad con el paraguas abierto porque sino el agua me habría calado hasta los huesos, teniendo suerte de que no hacía mucho viento y así la lluvia era fácil de controlar.

La semana estaba siendo una mierda, los exámenes estaban cerca, el tiempo no ayudaba, mis amigos y yo nos separábamos para la mitad de las clases ya que las optativas que habíamos escogido eran diferentes y...él me había rechazado.

¿Cómo podía haberse atrevido a rechazarme?

Rechiné los dientes, yo que había puesto todo de mi parte y me había atrevido a confesarle lo que sentía y él solo arqueando una ceja respondió tajantemente, "No me interesan las mujeres". Ahora ya no sabía si es que no estaba interesado en tener pareja o si lo que ocurría realmente era que le gustaban los hombres.

— Eso me dijo... —, le comenté a mi amiga.

— Si lo tuviera delante ahora mismo le partía la cara — respondió Mikasa, no era de esas chicas precisamente cohibidas y si alguien hería mi corazón ella se aseguraría de que no quedara impune.

— Relájate Mikasa, es sólo un chico más, estoy segura de que en un mes o dos ya no me acordaré de él — suspiraba intentando creerme todo lo que decía porque aquel hombre me volvía loca.

Levi Ackerman era mi profesor de Lengua francesa, un hombre de alrededor treinta años, no muy alto pero que tenía loco a media universidad. Tenía un cuerpo musculado y el pelo negro corto rapado por la nuca y las sienes, el primer día que lo vi pensé, ¿Quién se cree que es con esas pintas?, hasta que lo escuchas hablarte en francés con esa voz y te derrites.

Podría decirse que tenía un club de fans, las de primero eran todavía unas niñas pequeñas pero el resto de chicas de otros cursos podía decirse que hasta daban miedo, se habían repartido el "monopolio" de Levi y se lo repartían, imaginariamente por supuesto, entre ellas.

Mikasa, Eren y Armin eran mis mejores amigos, ellos se conocían desde pequeños y yo los había conocido al empezar la carrera el curso anterior.

Mikasa era probablemente la chica más guapa de la universidad pero su actitud serena y madura la mantenían como una diosa imposible de alcanzar y no como todas esas chicas guapas y facilonas que tenían una lista interminable de líos dentro y fuera de la facultad.

Eren era el hermanastro de Mikasa, era también muy popular, quizás algo más que su hermana porque era bastante más sociable y le gustaba tontear con las chicas.

Por último estaba el pequeño Armin que tenía la misma cara que un niño de quince aňos aunque después destacaba por su inteligencia y madurez, siendo casi siempre el que mejor nota sacaba de clase.

Los tres estaban muy unidos y me hicieron un hueco rápidamente en su grupo. Nos llevábamos bastante bien con el resto de la clase especialmente con Historia, Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Marco... Las clases eran bastante duras pero siempre encontrábamos un hueco para estar juntos y tomar algo o salir de fiesta lo que hizo que nos convirtieramos todos en muy buenos amigos.

— No sé cómo se te pudo ocurrir,¡¿Estás loca?! — Eren gritaba y resoplaba, desde luego que perdía el control de sí mismo con una facilidad pasmosa.

— No podía quedarme así después de lo que pasó, necesitaba hablar con él — sabía que era poco probable que me correspondiera pero como profesor mío esperaba otro tipo de actitud por su parte, no que me tratara como un perro con pulgas

— Puede que ya tenga novia — Armin comenzó a estudiar seriamente el caso y a reflexionar sobre él.

— Me dijo que no le interesaban las mujeres así que no tendría sentido que me dijera eso si está con otra — siempre podía mentir pero Levi parecía ese tipo de personas a las que no les hacía falta.

— Deja a ese gilipollas, sólo te está mareando la cabeza — Mikasa era bastante tajante en cuanto al tema, no le gustó desde que lo vio por primera vez, nunca le había dado buenas vibraciones.

— ¿Tampoco le has pedido alguna explicación de lo que sucedió no? — Armin parecía esforzarse en comprender lo que pasaba pero le costaba.

— Fue extraño, me miraba como si no me conociera de nada, ni siquiera pronunció mi nombre. Pensé que lo mejor sería no insistir en el tema y olvidarlo — quería pensar que la decisión que había tomado era la mejor pero... ¿Qué más podía hacer?, nada.

Dejamos de hablar rápidamente porque él estaba entrando en clase, nos tocaba clase de lingüística y la verdad es que no esperaba que él apareciera por aquí. Moví la silla que había puesto al lado de la mesa de Mikasa y me senté en mi mesa, al lado de Sasha.

—Buenos días, he de informaros que el profesor Pixis ha tenido un accidente, se encuentra estable pero probablemente no vendrá en unas semanas o meses así que de ahora en adelante os daré tanto la asignatura de Lengua francesa básica como la de lingüística, ¿Alguna pregunta? — la clase entera estaba callada y algunas chicas cuchicheaban por lo bajo, emocionadas de poder verlo ahora el doble.

Por mi parte era una mierda, ahora que no quería verle la cara y tenía que venir a sustituir a otro profesor.

Aquella clase se me hizo eterna, intentaba atender sin mirarle directamente a la cara porque si nuestras miradas se cruzaban probablemente me moriría de la vergüenza. Los últimos diez minutos de clase nos mandó hacer unos trabajos por nuestra cuenta pudiendo preguntarle a él cualquier duda que tuviéramos así que se me pasó el final un poco antes.

—Hasta mañana Ange, ¡haz algo que te distraiga! — Eren y los chicos se despidieron de mí durante la vuelta a casa al acabar las clases.

Era muy afortunada de tener a unos amigos como ellos, a pesar de que no conseguí quitarme a Levi de la cabeza durante todo el día sí que me habían entretenido bastante.  
A la vuelta llovía torrencialmente, tanto que apenas se veía algo, el paraguas me tapaba poco más que la parte superior de la cabeza e iba totalmente empapada, ya sabía quién iba a estar acatarrada los siguientes días.  
Cerca del piso en el que vivía había un puente por el que tenía que cruzar para llegar al otro lado de la calle y mientras lo estaba cruzando apareció un grupo de chica de la nada y entre risas me agarraron y levantándome por encima de la valla me tiraron al río, me fue imposible defenderme porque eran al menos cinco o seis.

Con todo lo que había llovido esos días el río estaba al límite y me era imposible luchar contra él con la velocidad que llevaba. Intenté coger aire pero lo único que conseguía era tragar más y más agua hasta que llegó un punto en el que todo se volvió borroso y perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

·

·

·

* * *

— ¡Está empezando a respirar, sigue reanimándola¡ —, oía a una chica gritar nerviosa a mi lado mientras me agarraba la mano.

Notaba el cuerpo entumecido, me costaba respirar y sentía que alguien apretaba mi pecho e intentaba ayudarme a respirar con su boca.

— C-creo que ya está capitán —la chica le avisó para que parara en el mismo momento en el que empecé a toser desenfrenadamente.

Él apartó sus brazos de mi pecho e insufló aire una última vez en mis pulmones para después evaluar cómo me encontraba realmente.

— ¿Qué tal te encuentras? — me costaba abrir los ojos, empezaba a recordar lo que había pasado al notar como la lluvia seguía cayendo a mares sobre mí. — Petra, ve a preparar una cama para esta chica, ¡rápido! —

Cuando logré abrir los ojos me quedé de piedra, era Levi, mi profesor de Francés, el que me había hecho el boca a boca y quien probablemente me había rescatado del río.

— Profesor Ackerman — suspiré con las pocas fuerzas que tenía mientras me aferraba con fuerza a su camisa, estaba congelada y muerta de miedo, casi me habían matado.

— ¿Pro...fesor? — preguntó sorprendido arqueando una ceja.

Rápidamente se incorporó conmigo en brazos y corrió hasta que entramos en una especie de edificio antiguo, allí esperaba la chica que había estado agarrándome la mano, la cual me sonaba un tanto familiar aunque no podía recordar exactamente a quién me recordaba en aquel momento.

Una mujer con unas gafas un tanto extrañas se acercó a mi y me inspeccionó, haciéndole una señal a la chica para que saliera de la habitación.

— Sufre hipotermia y tiene los pulmones encharcados de agua, si no llegáis a pasar por allí a esa hora dudo mucho que siguiera viva — hablaba mientras apuntaba cosas en una pequeña libreta que llevaba encima.

— ¿Se pondrá bien entonces, cuatro ojos?, cuídala bien, no tienes ni idea del susto que nos hemos llevado, pensábamos que no la íbamos a recuperar — Levi parecía preocupado y vestía unas ropas un tanto extrañas en comparación a como el vestía normalmente, unas ropas que también vestían las dos mujeres.

— ¿Dónde... Estoy? – cada segundo que pasaba estaba más convencida de que allí pasaba algo.

— ¿Dónde?, en el distrito Karanese, exterior de la muralla Rose — dijo rápidamente Levi algo confuso.

— ¿Q-qué? — Estaba empezando a preocuparme, si era una broma estaba dejando de hacer gracia alguna.

— Ha debido de darse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, puede que sufra de amnesia, ¿Cómo te llamas chica, cuántos años tienes? — la mujer de las gafas miraba mi pelo y mis ropas de una manera un tanto extraña.

— Me llamo Ange...soy alumna del profesor Ackerman — en cuanto dije eso la cara de Levi se torció totalmente, ponía cara de no entender absolutamente nada de lo que decía.

— Hanji, estoy seguro de que esta mocosa no está en mi escuadrón ni la he entrenado una sola vez — le hablaba en voz baja pero podía entender perfectamente lo que le decía.

— Ange creo que necesitas descansar, me quedaré contigo en este cuarto, tú relájate, yo me dedicaré a cumplimentar unos informes — apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro para reconfortarme, me encontraba un poco alterada.

— Me pasare después a verla, quiero asegurarme de que no le haces mil pruebas para ver que le pasa, ¿Me has entendido no? — la voz de Levi era bastante intimidante y alrededor de sus ojos tenía unas ojeras que indicaban que no había dormido mucho últimamente.

Pero...si yo lo había visto a la mañana en clase y no estaba así, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, Levi desapareció por la puerta y la tal Hanji se quedó mirando para mí como un niño que espera que le des un caramelo.

— ¿Puedo hacerte un par de preguntas? — me dijo mientras cogía un cuaderno y una pluma.

— Sí, creo... — era muy intimidante, te clavaba los ojos directamente sobre los tuyos mientras te miraba.

— ¿Nombre y apellidos? — comenzó a interrogarme por lo más básico.

— Ange Waltz — le respondí

— ¿A qué te dedicas Ange? — continuó preguntando ella mientras anotaba cosas.

— Soy estudiante —

— Entiendo, por eso llevas esas ropas, ¿no?, tus padres deben de tener dinero — decía que entendía lo que le decía pero la verdad es que su cara no decía lo mismo.

— No sé a qué se refiere, esta es mi ropa de diario — iba vestida con mis botas negras de tachuelas, medias grises, un vestido negro de manga francesa y un abrigo rosa pastel que se encontraba a remojo en una esquina de la habitación.

— ¿Te importa que te de ropa limpia?, estás empapada y sino enfermarás — Hanji era muy atenta, un poco rara pero se la veía preocupada.

— Me vale cualquier cosa que tengáis por ahí la verdad — estornudé, antes me hablaban de coger un catarro, antes lo cogía.

— Te daré un uniforme de las tropas de exploración, miraré a ver si hay alguno que te valga, ¿peso y talla? o ¿prefieres que te mida y pese yo?—

— Mido 1,59cm y peso algo menos de 50kg, uno de los más pequeños me valdrá — normalmente utilizaba las tallas más pequeñas en las tiendas.

¿Uniformes de la tropa de exploración?, cuánto más tiempo pasaba allí menos cosas entendía.  
Hanji salió de la habitación y me quedé sola, miré a mi alrededor y vi que era un edificio de piedra bastante antiguo, el sitio parecía una enfermería pero las cosas que había por allí parecían bastante antiguas, no había pastillas, sólo botes de un aspecto extraño, utensilios bastante rudimentarios y telas que supongo utilizarían para las heridas.

— Ya estoy aquí, pruébate éste — Hanji me acercó una camisa blanca, un pantalón color crema claro y un montón de correas.

— No entiendo muy bien como ponérmelo Hanji — la camisa y el pantalón no me dieron problema pero no sabía qué hacer con una pieza de cuero corta y todas las correas que me había dado.

— La pieza de cuero va por debajo de la cintura, así, ¿ves? Las correas las tienes que pasar por... ¡ANGE, QUE PRECIOSIDAD! — se le caían las babas cuando vio mi sujetador, era normalito de un color lila y de encaje.

— Gra-gracias, no fue muy caro — me había salido baratísimo, no entendía como podía ponerse así.

— ¿Es de esa tienda tan famosa de la muralla Sina — los ojos le brillaban y examinaba cuidadosamente el sujetador.

— No, es de una tierra de mi barrio — las cosas a cada minuto eran más surrealistas.

Acabó de ayudarme a vestirme y me colocó las correas, luego me dio una chaqueta marrón y una capa verde para ponerme por encima, iba vestida exactamente igual que ellos, ¿Sería una secta?

— A todo esto Ange, me había olvidad de preguntarte una cosa, ¿Fecha de nacimiento? —

— 28 de noviembre de 1994 —

— ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que 1994?, ¿en serio que no te duele la cabeza? —

— Tengo 19 años, nací en 1994 — estaba empezando a sudar en frío, comenzaba a entender que rayos pasaba allí.

En ese mismo momento Levi entró por la puerta y se quedó mirándonos con los labios fruncidos.

— Veo que le has dado un uniforme, ¿te ha molestado mucho, Ange? —

— Levi, está peor de lo que pensaba, dice que ha nacido en el aňo 1994 — Hanji casi gritaba, pero de emoción y Levi miró para mí como si estuviera loca.

— Ange, ¿podrías por favor explicarnos qué está ocurriendo? —

Hanji miraba para mí emocionada y Levi ponía cara de comprensión pero le era imposible evitar parecer sorprendido.  
Durante quince minutos les conté lo más básico de mi vida, a dónde iba a clase, en donde vivía, cómo era un día normal en mi vida y con cada palabra que decía ellos parecían más y más desconcertados.

— ¿Qué opinas, cuatro ojos? — Levi fue el primero en hablar cuando acabé con mi discurso.

— No tiene sentido lo que dice pero cualquiera dudaría de ella viendo su pelo y sus ropas—

— ¿Y qué crees que deberíamos de hacer con ella? — hablaban de mí como si yo no estuviera delante

— Creo que lo mejor sería actuar como si ella fuera normal, no es que no me fíe pero desde luego lo que dice no tiene mucho sentido, volvemos ahora Ange —

Después de decir eso desaparecieron los dos dejándome sola de nuevo, ahora sí que empezaba a dolerme la cabeza pero probablemente por todo lo que estaba pasando, yo les había explicado todo peros ellos a mí nada, conocía a Levi pero estaba casi segura al cien por cien de que no era la misma persona que yo pensaba, era como si estuviera segura al mismo tiempo de que era y no era él.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A: Aquí dejo el segundo capítulo, si veis que hay algo que debería de cambiarse os agradecería que me lo comentarais y si os gusta me alegraría mucho que dejarais reviews para animarme a escribir más.**

 **Si alguien sabe francés y vi algún fallo en los diálogos mandarme un PM y lo cambiaré, mil gracias por adelantado.**

 **Os dejo mi otro fic de shingeki no kyojin para cualquier interesado en leerlo.** _https: s/ 11381059/1/ Cuidar%C3%A9-de-ti_

 **(Está con espacios, quitárselos al ponerlo en la barra de búsqueda. Atte: Rika-chan777**

* * *

Al día siguiente me desperté y pensé que seguiría soñando pero no, era tan o más real que cualquier otro día.  
Me despertó un rayo de luz que entraba por las ventanas y cuando conseguí abrir los ojos y mirar alrededor vi a Hanji que se había dormido sobre un montón de papeles en el escritorio, papeles que probablemente hablaran de mí.  
Aproveché que estaba dormida y silenciosamente me levanté de la cama, cogí mi ropa ya seca y me dirigí hacía la puerta pero en el mismo momento que agarré el pomo con la mano alguien me sujetó la otra muñeca.

–Sal sin hacer nada de ruido y sígueme– era Levi, debía de haber dormido también en la habitación y ni lo había visto, hice lo que me decía y sin abrir la boca giré el pomo de la puerta y salimos a un pasillo.

Supuse que aún seria temprano puesto que no se veía a nadie por los pasillos que recorrí al seguir a Levi, quién no me soltaba de la muñeca ni un solo segundo.

–¿Y bien?– me preguntó cuando llegamos a una habitación que pensé era la suya.

–¿Y bien...qué?– no sabía que quería exactamente

–No te hagas la tonta conmigo mocosa, sabias mi nombre antes de que yo te lo hubiera dicho, ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo si no fuera porque mientes?–

–Si te dijera la verdad no me creerías...–

–¿No me creería lo que tienes que decirme ahora pero sí lo de ayer?– estaba muy alterado y parecía el típico interrogatorio seguido de una paliza de las películas.

–Lo siento Levi, no entiendo nada...– no pude evitarlo más y me eché a llorar, no sabía donde estaba, por lo visto más de mil años antes de lo que debería, unas chicas habían intentando matarme tirándome al río y ahora el hombre del que estaba enamorada parecía no reconocerme y me estaba amenazando.

Pasaron tres minutos en los que no pude parar de llorar y él comenzó a hablar.  
–Perdóname, no soporto las cosas que escapan a mi comprensión, ¿Podríamos empezar de nuevo como si no pasara nada?– él calmó su voz y me extendió una mano para asegurarme que iba en serio.

Yo alcé la mía también y me encontré con la suya a la mitad del camino, era muy cálida.

–Estás demasiado fría, no deberías de andar así por ahí, al menos hoy–

Se incorporó de una silla en la que se había sentado y cogiéndome en hombros me tumbó en la que pensé que sería su cama.

–¿Y que haré todo el día aquí metida?– me encantaba estar el día metida entre las sabanas en los días de vendaval, pero no cuando me encontraba un milenio atrás en el tiempo.

–De momento descansarás, más tarde vendrá Hanji y harás lo que ella te diga, ¿entendido?–  
–S-sí...– sabía perfectamente cómo poner a alguien en su lugar, hablaba siempre con mucha firmeza y no le temblaba la voz.

–¡Levi, espera!– le grité mientras salía por la puerta

–¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?– refunfuñó entre dientes.

–Entonces... ¿No te acuerdas de mí?– le pregunté

–Ya te lo he dicho, no te conozco de nada, tú sabrás mi nombre como cualquier humano que viva entre estas murallas, eso no te hace diferente–

–¿Murallas?– pregunté, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando?

–Hanji tiene más paciencia que yo, ella te lo explicará, así que como te muevas un solo centímetro o toques cualquier cosa de mi habitación te cortaré en pedazos y créeme que me daré cuenta si lo haces– después de decir eso cerró la puerta y oí sus pasos desvanecerse.

Normal que pudiera enterarse de si tocaba algo, tenía la habitación perfectamente ordenada y tampoco es que hubiera muchas cosas para descolocar. Había un escritorio pequeño con una sillas y papeles encima, un armario grande con las puertas cerradas, una habitación que daba a un baňo y una ventana bastante grande en un lateral. Por mucho que miré no encontré nada que fuera personal, ni una foto, ni un cuadro, ni ningún tipo de elemento decorativo. Lo único que vi curioso fueron unos pañuelos un tanto extraños, debían de ser iguales al que llevaba el día anterior al cuello. Normalmente llevaba una bufanda o algo en el cuello a la universidad pero aquellos pañuelos eran un tanto...anticuados.

–Se llama Cravat– pegué un salto cuando oí aquella voz desde la puerta, ni siquiera me había dando cuenta.

–Buenos días Hanji...– dije con voz temblorosa, casi me había dado un infarto.

–Así que el mocoso te ha recluido en su castillo– dijo ella graciosa.

–Estaría bien si él fuera un príncipe y yo una princesa, pero esto a veces tiene más pinta de secuestro que de otra cosa–  
–Tienes que entendernos Ange, debemos de asegurarnos de qué hacer contigo, si te sacamos a la calle con esa ropa y ese pelo la gente empezaría a volverse loca–  
–¿Qué tiene de malo mi pelo?– no lo entendía, solo tenía unas mechas californianas.

–Tienes el pelo a dos colores, entre la ropa y el pelo empezarían a cargar contra ti, créeme, esta gente no es tan civilizada como la que tú debes de estar acostumbrada a ver–  
–¡¿Me crees entonces?!– pregunte por fin algo aliviada al ver que se refería a la época que yo intentara describirles.

–El comandante Erwin se dirige hacia aquí, quiere ver en persona quién eres y decidir que hacer contigo– Hanji intentaba tranquilizarme pero era normal que no lo consiguiera.

Para relajarme estuvo hablando conmigo mientras el comandante no llegaba, le contaba cosas de mi mundo y ella escuchaba fascinada, le expliqué que teníamos coches y apenas utilizábamos el caballo como metro de treanporte y cuándo llegó el turno de los aviones pensó que estaba totalmente loca.

–Pero Ange, ¿Cómo va a mantenerse en el aire un montón de chatarra tan pesado?– estaba interesada y desconcertada

–No lo sé, no estudio aeronáutica– sólo pensar en lo difícil que debía de ser aquella carrera me daba dolor de cabeza.

–¿Y qué estudias?– se interesó Hanji

–" _J'étudie le français"_ – dije con la mejor pronunciación que pude poner, la cara de Hanji era un poema. –He dicho "yo estudio francés"– le dije para que se quedara un poco más tranquila.

–Ese francés del que hablas, ¿es una lengua de tu mundo?– preguntó ella interesada.

–" _Oui, le Français est la langue d'un pays appelé France"_ ; Sí, el francés es la lengua de un país llamado Francia– Hanji me escuchaba emocionada

–Veo que os empezáis a llevar muy bien– Levi hablaba desde el marco de la puerta, acompañada de un hombre alto, rubio y cejas pobladas.

–13er Comandante de las tropas de exploración Erwin Smith– comenzó a decir el rubio mientras hacía una especie de saludo con sus puños que a la vez repitió Hanji.

–Vice-comandante y líder de escuadrón Hanji Zoe reportándose, preséntese Waltz–

–¿Eh?, sisi...Ange Waltz a su servicio...señor– todos se quedaron mirando para mí y mi cara paso de un color pálido al rojo más intenso.

–¿A que es adorable?, ¿Me la puedo quedar?– Hanji hablaba como si yo fuera un muñeco aunque comenzaba a pensar que quedarme con ella no sería la peor de las opciones.

–Tiempo al tiempo Hanji– respondió Erwin. –Procede Levi–

–Ayer alrededor de las 7 de la tarde volvía con Petra y Auruo de los entrenamientos rutinarios que habían tenido que ser cancelados a causa del vendaval, cuando al pasar por cerca del río vi un cuerpo a la deriva. Lo recogí y era esta muchacha aquí presente, mandé a Auruo a por ayuda y estuve intentando reanimarla por algo menos de quince minutos hasta que volvió a respirar– hizo una pausa para recuperar aire y siguió hablando.

Prosiguió contándole todo lo que yo ya sabía y lo que les había contado, la cara de Erwin no se movió ni por un momento y escuchó con atención todo lo que Levi le dijo hasta el final.

–Ange, ¿hay algo más que tengas que contarnos?– me preguntó el rubio cuándo Levi acabó de hablar.

–Supongo que muchas cosas pero no sé que podría ser relevante y que no, pero ayudaré en la medida de lo posible– le respondí

–La adjuntaremos a la tropa de reclutas número 104, si vemos que no es competente buscaremos otro sitio para ella, Levi, encárgate de explicarle todo y Ange, por el momento te harás pasar por la hermanastra de Zoe– yo intentaba digerir todo lo que me decía aunque no estaba entendiendo nada.

–Tendremos que hacer algo con ese pelo sugirió Hanji, es demasiado llamativo– si esta gente viera la clase de peinados que llevaba la gente de la época en la que vivía yo habrían ordenado un pelotón de fusilamiento.

–Lo siento Ange, tendremos que cortar la parte rubia de tu pelo– dijo Erwin.

¿Mi pelo? ¡No!, lo adoraba, me encantaba cómo mi pelo largo caía a lo largo mis hombros hasta la altura de mi pecho.

–¿No puede hacerse nad–

–Yo mismo se lo cortaré– dijo Levi tajantemente para enseñarme que no debía de contradecir la decisión de un superior.

–De acuerdo señor...– respondí entendiendo que no estaba en la mejor situación para hacer lo que quisiera.

Media hora más tarde se fueron todos y me quedé a solas con él en la habitación. Seguía sintiendo ese pinchazo en el pecho como cuándo me daba clase, pero esta vez era diferente, era más duro pero también más cercano.

–Atiéndeme Waltz, no le dirás a nadie de dónde vienes, atribuye todo lo que no sepas a una deficiencia mental si quieres pero no le digas NADA a NADIE, ¿He sido claro?– asentí cuando acabó de hablar y continuó.

–Voy a estar vigilándote y serás castigada por cualquier cosa extraña que hagas así que ándate con ojo– me dijo

–Levi...¿Qué se supone que hacéis en esos entrenamientos?, necesito que me expliques un poco que ocurre y que son esas murallas de las que hablaba Hanji– Cuando acabé de hablar hizo un gesto de desaprobación pero al apoco asintió.

–Daremos una vuelta ahora que no llueve y te explicaré lo más básico que necesitas saber de este mundo, ¿de acuerdo? Y abrígate bien o enfermarás– fue hacia su armario y abrió sus puertas para indicarme que cogiera algo de abrigo.

Cuando tenía puesto un abrigo negro le seguí hasta la salida del edificios y nos acercamos a dos caballos.

–Levi...Nunca he montado a caballo– dije en voz baja como si no quisiera que me escuchara.

–¿Eh?, ¿Estás bromeando?– y sacudí la cabeza para reafirmar mi negativa.

Suspiró y me ayudó a subirme a uno de los caballos para subirse él después detrás de mí. A pesar de lo pequeño que era se subió al caballo con gran agilidad y me obligo a tomar las riendas.

–Llevarás tú sola el caballo a la vuelta, así que haz como si yo no estuviera, te daré consejos y ayudaré si pasa algo pero nada más– me dijo y cuando acabó de hablar le dio una patada al caballo y empezamos a galopar.

Me explicó que nos situábamos en el distrito de Karanese, en uno de los exteriores de la muralla Rose y me habló del resto de las murallas.

–¿Por qué hay murallas– su vista se ensombreció cuando le hice la pregunta y me respondió.

–Ange, ahí fuera hay titanes– dijo en voz baja.

–Ti...tanes?, ¿Qué es eso?– pregunté con miedo.

–Son bestias con cuerpos humanos deformes que miden de entre 3 y 14 metros. O al menos eso pensábamos hasta que hace unos años apareció uno de 60 metros y rompió la puerta del distrito de Shiganshina, al exterior de la muralla María. Perdimos a una gran parte de nuestra población y nos vimos confinados a vivir entre las dos últimas murallas– quería pensar que estaba mintiendo pero su voz sonaba demasiado segura como para ser mentira.

Tragué saliva e intenté preguntarle algo pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, cuánto más nos alejadas de aquel edificio más y más grandes se hacían aquellas murallas, imposibles casi de seguir con la vista.

–Maňana te unirás a la tropa de reclutas 104, llevarás un año de retraso así que tendrás que espabilar, yo te enseñaré mientras en secreto– me dijo Levi para calmarme, no sabia quién era él allí exactamente pero algo me decía que no alguien cualquiera precisamente.

Después de dar una vuelta rápida y comentarme las cosas más importantes que tenía que saber nos dispusimos a hacer el camino de vuelta.

–A partir de aquí irás sola, yo iré en mi caballo al lado de ti, si él nota que no confías en él tampoco confiará en ti, así que muestra confianza– dijo mirando para mis manos que temblaban desde hacía unos diez minutos.

–Es...por los titanes, estoy algo asustada, igual no es lo normal para vosotros pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello– levanté mis manos y miré hacia ellas, me era imposible mantenerlas quietas, no podía controlarlas.

Levi volvió hacia mí y sujetó mis manos con las suyas con fuerza.

–Todos estamos asustados, quizás más o quizás menos, pero no hay persona que salga al exterior que no piense que podría no volver. Es normal estar asustado, pero la clave radica en cómo usas ese miedo, úsalo a tu favor y no en tu contra, conviértelo en determinación– hablaba tan seguro de sí mismo que hasta me lo contagió.

Separé mis manos de las suyas y agarré las riendas del caballo e intenté imitar todo lo que había hecho al venir y lo que me había explicado Levi y la verdad, no me estaba yendo tan mal.

–Aprendes rápido– e incluso me pareció verle esbozar una media sonrisa, me ruboricé, nunca había visto a Levi sonreír y no pude evitarlo.

El camino de vuelta se me hizo algo más lento porque no íbamos hablando como a la ida, cuando llegamos a cerca del edificio antiguo dejamos los caballos un poco más alejados y Levi me dio dos espadas largas y anchas muy afiladas.

–Éstas son nuestras armas, junto con este aparato que llevamos a cada lado debajo de la cintura matamos a los titanes– me explicaba pausado para que lo entendiera bien.

–Has dicho que... ¿Los matáis?– pregunté y el arqueó una ceja.

–Por supuesto, la legión de reconocimiento se encarga de como bien dice reconocer el terreno e investigar, por lo tanto tenemos que salir de los muros y estar entrenados para enfrentarnos a ellos– me explicó sin alardear.

–Es decir, ¿que tu has matado a alguna de esas bestias?– no cabía en mi asombro.

–Supongo que casi cien, nunca he llevado la cuenta– parecía lo más normal del mundo para él.

Estuvimos una hora más allí, me comentó lo más básico del uso de maniobras tridimensionales y prometió ayudarme el resto de días cuando acabamos.  
Antes de irnos me acerqué a la yegua sobre la que había hecho el viaje y me despedí de ella.

-" _Vous avez été très bonne. Demain, je vous donner le chocolat"_ \- le dije a la yegua mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas.

-" _Bonne nuit, Ange"_ \- dijo Levi mientras se iba.

-!¿Qué has dicho?¡- me giré rápidamente y me quedé mirando hacia él perpleja.

Él frunció el ceňo y repitió, -Buenas noches, Ange-

Le dije adiós y me quedé sola, estaba casi segura de lo que había oído, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A: Estoy bastante metida en la historia y estoy actualizando bastante más rápido de lo que yo pensaba, espero que la historia os esté gustando tanto como a mí. Muchos saludos, os invito a dejar reviews tanto positivos como negativos para saber vuestras opiniones. Rika-chan 777**

* * *

Cuándo me desperté oía roncar a Hanji _, ¿Cómo demonios podía hacer tanto ruido?,_ intenté taparme los oídos con la almohada pero era imposible, sus ronquidos retumbaban por toda la habitación así que cogí el abrigo negro que Levi me había dado y salí de la habitación.

El cuarto de Hanji era uno de los más alejados de la ventana pero algo bueno que tenían eran las vistas que había desde la planta más alta, así que subí unos escalones y llegué a última planta, allí había un ventanal enorme que daba una grandiosa vista de todo Karanese, era bonito ver cómo había pequeñas motas de luz por las calles, nada que ver con mi época en la que casi era imposible ver una estrella en el cielo por culpa de la contaminación lumínica.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Levi había aparecido a mi lado y me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.  
– No daba dormido, la vice comandante ronca demasiado – intenté decirlo lo más seria posible pero la verdad era que me costaba.

Me miró con cierta comprensión y se apoyó en la ventana a mi lado, daba la impresión de que algo le preocupaba y no daba dormido. En realidad daba la impresión de que nunca daba dormido, aquellas ojeras no eran producto de una semana o dos, sino de meses.

– ¿Nerviosa por lo de mañana? – hablaba sin mirarme, tenía la vista perdida en la inmensidad del cielo.

– La verdad es que sí, no sé si estaré a la altura pero de verdad que lo intentaré – sonaba tan decidida que hasta yo creí que podía hacerlo.

Llevaba un año de retraso, no estaba en una perfecta forma física y no conocía a nadie, _¿Qué podría salir mal?_ , reí tontamente para mis adentros.  
Era una situación extraña, me encontraba con Levi en la barandilla de un ventanal en un edificio de piedra de una ciudad llamada Karanese a algo menos de mil aňos de diferencia de dónde debería de estar y aún así seguía sin despertarme, desde luego que se me hacía raro el estar allí.  
Lo miré de reojo y volví a examinarle disimuladamente, desde luego que se parecía a él tanto en físico como en personalidad pero había detalles que me tenían intrigada. Llevaba siempre aquel pañuelo al cuello, tenía siempre los ojos cansados y era irrisoriamente más musculado de lo que lo recordaba. Era obvio que nunca lo había visto sin camiseta pero podían delinearse fácilmente sus músculos por debajo de la ropa y esta vez se le veía incluso más fuerte, titanes, pensé.  
Sus ojos plateados miraban al frente, totalmente perdidos, como si buscaran algo que sabían que no iban a encontrar.

– _Il est une belle nuit, n'est-ce pas?_ – le dije para ayudarle a volver a la tierra.  
Abrió los ojos de par en par y se giró hacia mí.  
– ¿Qué has dicho? – me preguntó algo descolocado.  
– He dicho "hace una noche bonita, ¿verdad?" – le traduje.

Se recompuso un poco y volvió a mirar hacia el frente, todavía algo confuso. Me estaba dando cuenta de que _apenas conocía al Levi del que me había enamorado_ , simplemente me había dejado llevar por la seductora voz de mi profesor de Francés y su escultural cuerpo, sin haberme parado apenas a pensar en cómo era él realmente. Era normal que me hubiera rechazado, al fin y al cabo yo no era muy diferente al resto de chicas que se desvivían por él.  
Bajé la vista y escondí parte de mi cabeza debajo de mis brazos, me sentía algo avergonzada, había aparecido en una época tan lejana a la mía y tan peligrosa y lo único en lo que pensaba era en aquel hombre de cabello azabache que tenía a mi lado.

– ¿Y si estoy aquí para arreglar algo? – pensé en voz alta sacándole de sus pensamientos y me miró con cara de querer más explicaciones. –Puede que haya venido hasta aquí porque hay algo que deba cambiar, puede sonar absurdo pero quizás sea así – continué bajo su atenta mirada.

– ¿Y si realmente este es tu sitio?, deberías de pensar en ello Ange – Después de decirme eso se incorporó y desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no me oía pensar, sólo oía un latido tras otro, sonando con fuerza en mi cabeza y en mi pecho. Era la hora de conocer a mis compañeros y el corazón parecía que se me iba a salir de la boca. Hanji me había acompañado hasta un descampado en el que había alrededor de 50 personas de más o menos mi edad. En cuanto aparecí por allí todos se quedaron mirándome y empezaron a cuchichear.

– Reclutas, descansen – dijo el que parecía el instructor y todos se alinearon e hicieron aquel saludo que había visto hacer a Erwin y a Hanji, parecía un ejército. Era un ejército.

– ¡Bueeeenos días chicos¡, ¿Qué tal va ese entrenamiento para matar titanes?, todavía os veo algo flojos – sonrió Hanji tan entusiasta como siempre. –Hoy os traigo a mi hermanastra Ange que entrenará con vosotros a partir de ahora, necesita que le deis caña así que no os cortéis, ¿vale? – maldijé entre dientes a Hanji, debía de querer que me mataran o algo.

Eché un vistazo rápido a la gente que tenía delante y me detuve ante un pequeño grupo…No era posible, no lo era. Cerré los ojos, los froté y volví a mirar.

 _Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Jean…_ todos estaban allí, todos mis compañeros de clase vestían aquellas ropas y hacían aquel extraño saludo. Noté como los pies me temblaban y necesité agarrarme de Hanji para mantenerme en pie, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, tragué saliva e intentando recomponerme me puse otra vez en pie y empecé mi actuación.

– Ange Waltz, presente – dije con toda la seriedad que pude e imitando casi a la perfección el saludo que tanto había practicado contra el espejo la noche anterior.

Hanji se despidió de mí y me quede sola, entonces Historia se acercó a mí y me extendió una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, algo más curtidas de lo que yo recordaba. Se presentó y me llevó hacia sus amigos que miraban para mí con interés y sorprendidos.

No tuvimos mucho tiempo para las presentaciones porque el instructor rápidamente nos llamó la atención y nos hizo volver al entrenamiento. Historia me cogió de la mano y me susurró que sería mi pareja mientras Ymir, su mejor amiga, me echaba una mirada odio infinito. Lo que más me sorprendió de aquello fue que ella se presentó como " _Christa_ " y no como Historia, aunque su físico era exactamente igual a cómo yo lo recordaba.

Aquel día tocaba entrenamiento aeróbico así que no tuve más remedio que dar un millón de vueltas al campo, hacer todos los abdominales que el cuerpo me permitió y practicar enfrentamientos 1vs1, al menos mi contrincante era Historia y aunque era mil veces más ágil y fuerte de lo que esperaba no era uno de esos chicos cuadrados de casi dos metros.

Intenté concentrarme todo lo posible pero era difícil, veía a Mikasa, Armin, Eren y los otros y no dejaba de pensar en si me conocerían y si realmente seguían teniendo el mismo nombre que cuando yo les conocí.

– ¿No te encuentras bien, Ange? – preguntó Historia mirándome con cara de preocupación. –Te ayudaré en lo que puedas, solo tienes que pedírmelo, ¿Vale? – desde luego que Historia era la chica más dulce que jamás había conocido y me reconfortó de alguna manera el saber que estaba tan preocupada.

– He estado lejos durante un tiempo – _respondí_. –Necesito bastante entrenamiento para ponerme al día, pero no es fácil cuando llevas tanto tiempo sin entrenar – completé, después de aquellas vueltas mis piernas estaban destrozadas y por si fuera poco aquellos abdominales habían hecho que ahora tuviera agujetas también en la barriga y esto no era nada comparado con lo que me quedaba.

Se acercaba la hora de comer y el instructor nos mandó parar, yo simplemente imité a mis compañeros que alineándose en fila hacia él hicieron su habitual saludo y se despidieron. En cuanto la gente empezó a moverse mis "compañeros" se acercaron para conocerme, tenía un nudo en la garganta pero intenté calmarme en la medida de lo posible.

– Hola Ange, yo soy Eren, este pequeño de aquí es Armin y ella es mi hermana Mikasa – miré para él algo extrañada y luego desvié mi mirada a Mikasa, sus nombres coincidían pero… _¿hermanos?_ , estaba segura de que al menos el Eren y la Mikasa que yo conocía no eran hermanos, apenas se parecían.

Después de las presentaciones se acercaron los demás, entre ellos Connie, Sasha y Jean. Todos me miraban entusiasmados como si no hubieran visto a nadie por los últimos meses.

La comida fue…como todo aquello que había comido esos días, sosa y de aspecto algo cuestionable, pero después de todo lo que había trabajado aquella mañana devoré el plato como si llevara dos días sin comer. Notaba las piernas entumecidas y la barriga adolorida pero aún así intentaba que no se me notara, tampoco quería parecer la debilucha del grupo el primer día, por lo menos quería demostrar que aunque no tuviera la fuerza sí que poseía el empeño.

– Mocosos, os quiero a todos a las seis **en punto** en la enfermería, os toca reconocimiento médico, el que llegue tarde puede ir olvidándose de la cena, ¿Os ha quedado claro? – Levi había aparecido de la nada y estaba plantado en la puerta del comedor con los brazos y cruzados y cara de malos amigos, como siempre. Seguía con la mirada sombría y el ceño fruncido y fue examinando por encima a cada uno de los reclutas que nos encontrábamos allí.

– Ange, tú irás a las ocho, te quiero en mi despacho a las seis y cuarto, ni un minuto más tarde ni uno menos – continuó hablando Levi, no cambió de voz sino que incluso sonó más duro, quizás lo único que le estaba dando yo a él era un dolor de cabeza más.

De tres y media a seis de la tarde tuvimos una clase teórica, lo cual agradecí profundamente puesto que apenas podía mover un músculo sin que éste se resintiera

 _¿De verdad podía llegar a alcanzar el estado físico de los demás?_ Me pregunté algo triste a mí misma.

La clase fue de bastante utilidad, los demás no atendían puesto que la mayoría de las cosas ya las sabían o les aburrían pero para mí, que no conocía apenas nada, fue lo ideal para aquel momento, intenté grabar a fuego todo en mi cabeza: las murallas María, Rose y Sina; los tipos de titanes que habían, sus puntos débiles, los puntos que solían recibir más acoso por su parte (normalmente el norte era el punto más seguro y el sur la zona más peligrosa. Corroboré lo que pensaba desde hacía unos días, era una región relativamente fría a pesar de estar aún en el otoño, no quería siquiera pensar en cómo serían los meses de invierno.

Me aventuré a hacer alguna pregunta no muy descabellada ante la extraña mirada de mis compañeros, solamente a Armin y a Eren se les veía algo interesados aparte de a mí y nuestro profesor nos respondió amablemente a todo aquello que le preguntamos y nos ofreció su ayuda en horas no "lectivas".

Unos minutos antes de las seis menos cuarto nos ordenaron retirarnos, todos sabían que si no estaban a la hora indicada en aquella enfermería la ira del capitán Levi caería sobre ellos, parecían estar asustados pero por otro lado se veía a millas el gran respeto y admiración que le tenían, lo que aumentaba más y más mi curiosidad por él.

– ¿Nos veremos a la cena, Ange? – me preguntó Jean acercándose a mí, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara, le asentí aún a pesar de no estar segura de qué era lo que iba a hacer y me despedí de mi nuevo grupo de amigos. Era agradable pensar en cómo a pesar de llevar poco más de dos días allí ya conocía a tanta gente y ver lo bien me habían acogido.

* * *

Estaba en frente de la puerta del despacho de Levi y después de estar unos segundos pensativa golpeé la puerta suavemente dos veces con mis nudillos. Al golpearla me di cuenta de que estaba entreabierta y al ver que nadie respondía me tentó la curiosidad de ver si estaría él allí dentro. Asomé la cabeza y vi un montón de papeles y al lado a Levi atareado con uno de sus codos apoyado en la mesa y la mano enredada entre su negra cabellera, parecía estar algo frustrado por algo.

– ¿Se puede pasar Levi? – pregunté al ver que no se había percatado de mi presencia.

Levantó la mirada de su papeleo y murmuró entre dientes un " _Tch_ "

– ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te había dicho? – me dijo algo molesto.

– Me dijiste que viniera a verle a las seis y cuarto y que fuera a la enfermería alrededor de las, ¿No es así? – le pregunté algo confundida.

– "Te quiero en mi despacho a las seis y cuarto, **ni un minuto más tarde ni uno menos**." – me repitió notoriamente descontento. –Espera fuera a que te llame, no toleraré otra equivocación semejante, no seré más condescendiente porque seas tú – acto seguido escondió su cara detrás de unos papeles que estaba hojeando.

Salí del cuarto algo cabizbaja y apoyé mi espalda contra la pared exterior de su despacho, aunque le llamara así no tenía nada que ver con los despachos que yo había visto a lo largo de mi vida siempre llenos de libros, útiles de escritura, algún que otro objeto decorativo y muchas estanterías. El despacho de Levi era extremadamente pulcro y sobrio, apenas había libros, sólo montañas de papeles arrugados sobre el único mueble había en la habitación, un escritorio.

Mientras repasaba en mi cabeza la distribución de aquel cuarto acabé parándome en él, pensando en lo interesante que resultaba a la vista el verlo tan enfrascado en su trabajo, sin la capa y la cazadora, sólo la camisa y el cravat y el pelo cayéndole por delante de la cara. Apenas había mirado para él cuatro segundos pero podía reflejar totalmente en mi cabeza esa figura de hacía unos minutos.

" _Levi_ ", suspiré.


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A:Muchas gracias por leerlo, los reviews y los follows, cuánto más me animeis más motivada estaré para seguir subiendo cosas ^^.**

 ** _Nanaka010:_ **_Mil gracias, espero que la historia quede lo mejor posible y que os guste a todos!_

 _ **Lolita:** Gracias por molestarte en dejarme un review, te responderé encantada a lo que me preguntas. Ange sí que tiene padres pero la universidad en la que estudia no es en su ciudad, por lo que no está con ellos en el piso en el que vive(ya iré desvelando cosas poco a poco). 50 vueltas quizás era exagerado así que lo cambié en el fic, de todas maneras no me parece surrealista si pensamos en la serie, viendo las cosas que hacen estoy segura de que el entrenamiento es muy duro, y en los primeros capítulos cuando a Sasha la hicieron correr por culpa de la patata estoy segura de que fue bastante más de 50 vueltas. Yo dudo mucho que pudiera dar las 50 pero quizás sí la mitad, todo depende de cuán en forma esté cada uno y yo creo que todos los personajes de SnK están bastante en forma. _

**Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, deseando que os guste tanto como a mí, cualquier cosa no dudéis en comentármela. _Rika-chan777_**

* * *

Cuando me hizo pasar estaba tan absorta en mis cosas que apenas me di cuenta cuando me llamó desde dentro de la habitación. Me aclaré la garganta y dejando de lado todos aquellos pensamientos innecesarios abrí la puerta.

Había dejado los papeles amontonados hacia un lado y cruzado de brazos miraba para mí con sus impasibles ojos plateados, tenía una mirada tan penetrante que parecía que podía leerte los pensamientos con solo dirigir los ojos hacia ti.

-Perdona por lo de antes Levi, no volverá a suceder- dije en voz baja con la cabeza gacha.

-Bien, ahora siéntate- continuó sin cambiar el tono de voz ni un ápice.

Me señaló una silla al lado del escritorio y con cierta dificultad debido a las agujetas me senté lo más naturalmente que pude, él se dio cuenta y arqueó una ceja.

-Veo que el entrenamiento no ha sido precisamente un paseo, quiero que me cuentes cómo te ha ido- se giró hacia mí y me miró con cara de curiosidad, estaba intentando que no se le notara pero lo surrealista de la situación lo convertía en algo difícil aún a pesar de ser él.

-Ahora mismo estoy algo dolorida pero tengo miedo de que mañana no pueda moverme de la cama, apenas he podido defenderme de Historia- hablaba avergonzada, quería estar al nivel de los demás pero la realidad era que estábamos a años luz físicamente.

\- Mañana iremos al campo de entrenamiento de mi escuadrón, les he dado el día libre así que aprovecharemos para practicar, descansa hoy todo lo que quieras porque mañana te quiero en perfectas condiciones. Ahora puedes retirarte y recuerda que debes ir a la enfermería más tarde- al acabar se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a recoger todo el papeleo sobre la mesa, no parecía que él fuera a responderme a todas las preguntas que tenía en mente así que simplemente me despedí y salí de la habitación.

Todavía quedaba más de una hora para ir a la enfermería así que suponiendo que mis compañeros estarían allí fui antes de la hora que me tocaba. Eren, Armin y Jean estaban sentados en un banco fuera de aquella caseta a la que me habían llevado cuando Levi me rescatara del río, me quedé quieta unos segundos para relajarme y me acerqué a ellos.

–Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal os ha ido? – Dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

–Quitando el hecho de que Hanji nos haya inspeccionado hasta el número de lunares que tenemos y preguntado por nuestra actividad sexual podría decirse que casi un chequeo casi normal – Dijo Jean rodando los ojos y fijándolos en mí después.

–Tú aún no has ido, ¿No, Ange?, así que no la asusteis – dijo Eren para reconfortarme un poco.

–Pero Hanji es su hermanastra, no creo que le haga falta hacerle un examen tan exhaustivo como a los demás – si Armin supiera la realidad no habría dicho ni pensado eso, Hanji aprovecharía para preguntarme emocionada otra vez cosas de mi época y registraría hasta la última peca de mi cara.

Me hicieron un hueco a su lado y estuve hablando con ellos mientras no llegaba la hora a la que me había citado Levi. Mikasa apareció unos minutos más tarde y se unió a la conversación también, era una situación un poco rara, yo los conocía de sobra y ellos no tenían ni la más remota idea de quienes eran para mí en realidad. Por primera vez desde que había llegado me sentí _acogida_ , ellos seguían siendo los mismos, aunque no fuera nadie para ellos me trataban como si me conocieran de toda la vida.

De repente empezó a dolerme el pecho, primero pensé que quizás me encontraría mal después del entrenamiento pero me di cuenta de que lo que sentía era angustia, _¿Cómo estarían los Eren, Mikasa, Armin y Jean que yo conocía?, ¿Qué habría sido de mi cuerpo?_

– ¿Ange? – Jean había apoyado su mano en uno de mis hombros y me devolvió a la realidad, mirándome con cara de preocupado.

–Pe-Perdón, he forzado hoy un poco en los entrenamientos y no me acabo de encontrar bien… – me excusé rápidamente mandándole una sonrisa despreocupada.

–Si te encuentras mal aprovecha que estás en la enfermería o mañana el instructor te regañará por no estar a la altura – me dijo en voz baja Eren.

–De hecho ya son las ocho, debería de ir entrando, gracias por vuestra agradable compañía – me despedí de ellos con la mano y pasé hacia dentro.

 _Seguía sintiendo aquellas punzadas en mi pecho._

–¡Ange! – gritó Hanji en cuanto me vio entrar por la puerta, corrió hacia mi y agarrándome de un brazo me llevó a una sala en la que había poco más que una silla. –Tenía tantas ganas de que vinieras y de que me contaras más cosas– Me señaló la silla y me senté allí.

–¿Esto durará mucho, Hanji?, no me encuentro precisamente bien – le dije en voz baja.

–¿Es el entrenamiento, ha sido mucho más duro de lo que pensabas? – me preguntó Hanji confundida.

–Si, ha sido bastante duro, no siento las piernas y si doblo el abdomen me muero de dolor– le mentí, era cierto que el entrenamiento me había destrozado pero desde hacía un rato notaba el corazón desbocado y me faltaba el aire.

–Acabaré rápido no te preocupes, solo quiero completar algún tipo de cosas que no te comenté la otra vez que vinieras– rebuscó por la habitación y trajo un par de cosas, entre ellas una cinta métrica y un cuaderno. –¿Te importaría desvestirte?, quédate solo en ropa interior–

Hice lo que Hanji me decía, me quité el uniforme y las botas quedándome solo en ropa interior, era un conjunto blanco y sobrio que ella me había conseguido.  
De repente la vi mirar hacia mi costado derecho con los ojos abiertos en dirección a un tatuaje que tenía, era de unas ramas de flores de cerezo e iba desde un poco por encima de la cadera hasta la altura de mi brazo.

–Qué es eso? – preguntó Hanji con los ojos como platos.

–Es un tatuaje, un dibujo permanente que puedes poner en tu cuerpo– le intenté explicar.

–Es precioso, parecen flores de verdad – dijo Hanji mientras pasaba los dedos por encima de las flores y las ramas.

Hanji estuvo alrededor de cinco minutos absorta con mi tatuaje y preguntándome cosas de él hasta que le hice parar, ella nunca se daba cuenta de que parecía una acosadora.

Anotó en su cuaderno todo con respecto a mi físico, mi metro sesenta de altura, los cincuenta kilos que pesaba, el color de mi pelo y mis ojos... Y mil cosas más que a ella le parecían importantes.

–Veo que Levi te ha dejado el pelo bastante bien, no está muy corto – dijo comprobando los dedos las puntas de mi pelo.

–Tardó solo diez minutos y apenas abrió la boca en ese tiempo pero me gusta como ha quedado – los espejos eran algo que no cualquiera se podría permitir en aquella época pero por suerte él tenía uno y cuando acabó de cortármelo me dejó un pequeño espejo de bolsillo para que le echará un vistazo.

Había dejado mi larga melena castaña a la altura de los hombros, tenia suerte de que era bastante liso y aun más corto me quedaba bien.

Hanji siguió apuntando cosas y me dijo que me podía vestir así que cogí el uniforme y me lo puse de nuevo. En el momento en el que me estaba abrochado la camisa sentí que me empezaba a encontrar peor, las piernas me fallaban y me faltaba la respiración. Me caí de rodillas contra el suelo y Hanji se giró sobre mi para ver como intentaba coger todo el aire que podía abriendo la boca al máximo.

–¿Ange?,¡Ange! – empezó a gritar y me recostó contra el suelo y puso mis piernas en alto contra una silla. –Relájate, ¿Qué ocurre?–

–No lo sé, me cuesta mucho respirar y duele el pecho – dije entrecortada y lentamente, con el poco oxígeno que tenía.

–Respira sin prisas, relájate. Creo que te ha dado una crisis de ansiedad, no es nada más que eso. Intenta respirar conmigo. Inspira, espira, inspira...– me mantenía sujeta de un brazo y en cuestión de minutos me encontraba bastante mejor, notaba las manos temblorosas y sudadas, la frente fría y algo inestable pero al menos podía respirar con algo de tranquilidad.

-¿Qué es lo que no me has contado Ange? - me preguntó Hanji bastante seria cuando me encontré mejor.

Giré la cabeza hacia un lado y no dije nada, _¿Cómo podría creerme si le decía que conocía tanto Levi como los demás reclutas de la universidad en la que estudiaba?_

-¡Ange! - insistió.

-Los conozco...a todos ellos. Levi, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean... – confesé, liberándome de la piedra que me oprimía el pecho.

Hanji me mando una mirada de incredulidad y seguí hablando.

–Todos pertenecen al sitio en el que estudio y cada vez que les veo siento que se me va a salir el corazón del pecho. Estoy muy preocupada por ellos– me temblaba la voz, había intentado mantener todo bajo control pero me era imposible.

La situación era surrealista, daba la impresión de que estaba soñando pero, _¿Un sueño de días?_ , si es que acaso se le podía llamar _sueño_ , mis amigos no me conocían y por si fuera poco había una especie de seres de hasta 60 metros que devoraban a los humanos. Sí, creo que eso entraría totalmente en la categoría de _pesadilla_.  
Mi cuerpo pareció calmarse y aproveché para incorporarme con la ayuda de Hanji, me costaba menos respirar pero aun estaba nerviosa y por si fuera poco me ardía el abdomen después del esfuerzo que había hecho por tratar de respirar.

–No se lo contaré a nadie si tú no quieres – me tranquilizó Hanji apoyando su mano en uno de mis hombros.

–Preferiría que nadie lo supiera, al menos por el momento – no podía asegurarme de cómo iban a responder y no quería perder a nadie por el momento.

–Está bien, te guardaré el secreto–

En ese momento sonó la puerta y apareció Levi, se quedó mirando la escena y nos dirigió una mirada exigiendo una explicación.

–Ange no se encontraba bien, se estaba mareando así que la tumbé para que se recuperara– inventó Hanji rápidamente.

Levi no era de esa clase de personas ingenuas que se creían todo lo que le contaban, a pesar de que no había parecido en ningún momento que Hanji mentía él se daba cuenta al momento, _¿Cómo lo hacía?_ Sus ojos se posaron en Hanji y le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

–Te he dicho que quería que descansara, cuatro ojos – dijo él en voz baja y ronca.

–Necesitaba hacerle la ficha, ella parecía estar bien y no esperaba que pasara esto – Hanji intentaba arreglarlo, no quería tener que aguantarle enfadado.

–Te dije que lo hicieras otro día y aún así insististe, como vuelva a ver en una situación así a alguno de los cadetes haré que desaparezcan todas tus gafas, ¿He sido claro? –

Levi parecía furioso, se veía que no le gustaba que le contradijeran. Me ofreció una mano y me ayudó a incorporarme, quedando cerca el uno del otro por el miedo a que me volviera a encontrar mal. Sus ojos plateados me examinaron de arriba a abajo para luego enviar una dura mirada a Hanji que permanecía en el sitio como un perro con la cola entre las piernas.

–Maňana íbamos a entrenar y tú te has empeñado en no dejarla descansar, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir – en cuanto Levi acabó la frase abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí con fuerza.

Me sujetaba del brazo, incluso me hacía daňo pero estaba demasiado asustada como para decirle algo. Apenas había algo de luz, el sol casi se había escondido y sólo quedaban algunos rayos púrpuras y naranjas cubriendo el cielo que en rato se llenaría de estrellas.

–Ve a dormir, maňana a las 8 pasaré a recogerte y te quiero ya preparada, ¿Lo has entendido? – me dijo mientras dejaba de apretar mi brazo con fuerza.

Me había acompañado hasta la puerta de la habitación de Hanji que ahora las dos compartíamos. Me encontraba algo mejor pero todavía tenía la cabeza algo nublada, quizás él tenia razón y lo único que necesitaba era descansar. Hice el saludo antes de que se fuera y se marchó sin decir nada más.

Al verlo de espaldas me di cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a mi profesor, parecía surrealista pero era obvio que se trataba de la misma persona. Su baja estatura compensada con los músculos que se adivinaban por debajo de la camisa y ese peinado que hasta que había llegado no había visto en nadie más que en él.  
Pocas cosas había vivido con mi profesor aparte de aquella que había hecho que me enamorara perdidamente de él, para acabar siendo rechazada de la misma manera en la que un ser humano aplastaría un mosquito, me dolía el pecho solo de pensarlo.

Entré y fui directa hacia la cama y levanté la única colcha que tenía, dando gracias de que no fuera invierno. Estaba cansada pero mi cabeza no paraba de pensar y de darle vueltas a lo que pasaba, tanta gente conocida, todos actuando de la misma manera en la que los recordaba...  
No recuerdo cuánto tiempo estuvo mi cabeza atormentándome hasta que por fin se calló por el cansancio y pude dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente un rayo de luz entró por la ventana cegándome, cerré los ojos e intenté girarme hacia el otro lado hasta que me vinieron a la memoria las palabras de Levi, me levanté aún con los ojos entrecerrados para comprobar la hora, sólo tenía 10 minutos para prepararme.  
Cogí uno de los uniformes limpios que tenía y me ajusté después el equipo de maniobras, parecía que no pero pesaba bastante.  
Fui a un cuarto que Hanji utilizaba como baño y con un cepillo peiné mi ahora corta melena, recé para estar todo lo presentable posible y fui en dirección a donde Levi me estaría esperando.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Hola, holita! perdón por la tardanza, digamos que estaba un poco escasa de ideas y no quería poner cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera, quiero que el fic quede lo más perfecto posible. Haré algún cambio en los capítulos anteriores pero solo por cosas que puse que no tenían sentido y que se contradecían, por el resto estará igual. Espero que esta quinta parte os guste y me animéis a seguir escribiendo. Toda crítica buena o mala será bien recibida, estaré encantada de leer vuestro reviews, atentamente Rika-chan777 ^^**

* * *

Para él era algo casi innato mientras que para mi subirme a un caballo era toda una proeza, especialmente si hablábamos de aquellos caballos que ellos utilizaban y que eran tan altos como yo. Después de tres intentos conseguí subirme sola, no quería que Levi viera que necesitaba ayuda para algo así.

– ¿A dónde dices que tenemos que ir para ver al comandante? – le pregunté una vez empezamos a trotar.

– Normalmente se encuentra en el cuartel general, no está muy lejos de aquí a caballo. Aprovecharás así para practicar con el caballo – miró para mí con una cara que cuestionaba mis facultades para sobrevivir en este mundo, al fin y al cabo no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Hicimos un viaje en caballo de más o menos media hora y aunque no suene muy agotador casi no sentía el culo y las piernas cuando me baje, parecía un pingüino andando.

El cuartel general era un enorme edificio de piedra bastante alto y se veía como ondeaban las banderas de las distintas tropas en lo alto de la fachada.  
Levi se bajo del caballo y yo hice lo mismo, al momento apareció un chico joven que entendí que se dedicaba a llevarlos a los establos.

– Sígueme la corriente y compórtate – me dijo justo cuando estábamos entrando para evitar que yo le pudiera preguntar algo.

Anduvimos por unos largos pasillos hasta que llegamos a una gran puerta con una insignia de las tropas de exploración en ella, Levi la golpeó firmemente con los nudillos y una voz nos indicó que pasáramos.  
Era un cuarto muy amplio con un gran escritorio en el medio de la habitación, muchas estanterías y una gran cantidad de libros, papeleo y cosas del estilo. En el medio de la habitación estaba aquel hombre que había venido a verme a la enfermería. Rubio con flequillo delante de la cara, serio, imponente, altivo, había un millar de adjetivos para describir a aquel hombre y todos coincidían con el tipo de persona que esperarías de un comandante de algo tan importante para la humanidad.

– Ange, ¿Me equivoco? – comenzó a hablar el hombre de pelo rubio.

– Ange Waltz a su servicio, señor - dije rápidamente con la mayor seriedad que pude mostrar.

–Veo que la has entrenado bien, Levi– dijo mientras se incorporaba de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

– No es un perro Erwin, no vuelvas a dirigirte así hacia uno de mis subordinados – Levi frunció el ceňo y le mandó una mirada de odio, no esperaba que le fuera a responder así a uno de sus superiores.

– Cálmate, cálmate. Encantado de verte de nuevo Ange – me dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Ya levantado se acercó a mí y dio un par de vueltas a mi alrededor mirándome de arriba a abajo mientras yo intentaba mantener la compostura como Levi me había dicho, inspiraba y espiraba profunda y lentamente para controlarme.

– Ange, toma asiento por favor – se dirigió a su escritorio de nuevo después de poner una silla enfrente de este para que me sentara.

Miré a Levi algo acobardada y el me indicó rodando los ojos que me sentara.  
– Con su permiso – musité y me senté en la silla que él había colocado para mí.

– Te he pedido que vengas para conocerte mejor y ofrecerte un par de opciones – había cruzado los brazos por encima de la mesa y me miraba muy serio.

 _¿Opciones?_

– Policía militar, tropas estacionarias y tropas de exploración. Necesitarás una forma de sobrevivir, las cosas no están siendo precisamente fáciles por aquí. La policía militar es la opción más segura, probablemente la más ajustada a ti puesto que has perdido mucho tiempo de entrenamiento pero a la vez inviable puesto que solo los diez primeros pueden optar a ella. Por otro lado las tropas estacionarias se encargan de proteger las murallas y arreglarlas en caso de desperfecto, debería de ser una buena opción para ti si tenemos también en cuenta el buen estilo de vida que llevan – Erwin hizo un descanso rápido para recuperar el aliento y seguir hablando.

Yo por mi parte intentaba retener toda la información que el me estaba dando.  
– Y por último las tropas de exploración, las cuales yo lidero. A base de duros entrenamientos y diferentes técnicas nos enfrentamos a los titanes, tema del que ya te habrá hablado a ser sincero contigo Ange, no tengo nada en tu contra pero será muy difícil que puedas sobrevivir, no con tu nivel, a no ser que hayas nacido para esto. Todavía queda algo menos de un aňo, cuando llegue el momento debes de haber tomado una decisión – me dolía el pecho, parecían nervios otra vez, bastante comprensibles de hecho.

Erwin se echó hacia atrás y se recostó en la silla posando su mirada en Levi.

–En cuanto a ti, Levi. Quiero un informe en mi despacho cada semana acerca de los avances de Ange, **detallado** – dijo dándole énfasis a la última palabra.

Él sólo chasqueó los dientes en desacuerdo pero sin apartar la mirada de él.

– ¿Hay algo más que quieras de nosotros? – preguntó Levi buscando la manera de huir de su vista.

– No tan rápido, ya que estás aquí tenemos una cosa que discutir, Ange haz el favor de esperar a Levi fuera – me erguí rápidamente e hice el saludo antes de salir por aquella puerta tan imponente.

Al salir eché un vistazo rápido al interior de la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta y pude ver la tensión que había en el ambiente, no tenía ni idea de qué querría aquel hombre de Levi pero parecía seguro que sería algo que a el no le gustaría.  
Aquella fue la hora más larga de mi vida, el banco de piedra era frío, el pasillo no tenía nada interesante aparte de un par de cuadros y no podía ir a dar una vuelta por el resto del cuartel o Levi me trituraría si viera que me había ido.  
De repente se empezaron a escuchar pasos fuertes, la puerta se abrió y un muy enfadado Levi cerró la puerta con fuerza en las narices del comandante al salir, desde luego él tenía lo que hay que tener.

– Vámonos de aquí - dijo al pasar a mi lado con paso y voz firmes.

Rápidamente me incorporé y seguí sus pasos, todavía era media maňana y cuando salimos vi cómo el sol brillaba cálido en el cielo.  
El mozo de antes apareció de repente con nuestros caballos y de un solo salto conseguí subirme al mío, todo un logro para mí.  
Comenzamos a cabalgar bajo el sol acompañados de una fresca brisa, el invierno estaba acabando y comenzaría la primavera en pocos días.

– Levi, perdona por entrometerme pero...¿Va algo mal? – llevaba dándole vueltas desde que él saliera del despacho de Erwin, tenía el ceňo fruncido desde aquel momento.

– Nada que te ataňa, Waltz – dijo sin siquiera girar la cabeza hacia mí.

En ese momento me di cuenta de algo que no había querido reconocer hasta el momento, Levi nunca iba a ser para mí. Ni en este mundo ni en el otro, a decir verdad ni siquiera le conocía, ¿Cómo podía estar tan enamorada de él entonces?, ¿Sería solamente un capricho más?

* * *

Aquel día no iba precisamente bien, las clases eran tremendamente aburridas, la asignatura del profesor Ackerman no tocaba hasta dentro de dos días y Eren y Mikasa se habían enfadado.  
La razón: Erika, aquella chica tan exuberantemente guapa, rubia de ojos azules y piernas interminables.  
Era probablemente la chica más explosiva que había visto, no sólo por su cuerpo sino también por su forma de vestir, ella siempre se las ingeniaba para que su ropa dejara lo más justo a la imaginación y que diera la impresión de que sus pechos en cualquier momento podrían romper los botones de su camisa.  
La mujer que todo hombre desearía, en resumen.  
No coincidíamos en todas las clases pero cuando era así Erika se encargaba junto a su amiga Helda de revolucionar hormonalmente a todos los hombres de la clase.

– ¡La voy a matar, Ange! – Mikasa gruñia entre dientes mientras Erika y Helda tonteaban con Eren, Jean y Reiner.

– ¿Cómo puedes no estar enfadada?, ¡Están con Jean! – siguió bufando entre dientes.

– Ya sabes que entre yo y Jean ya no hay nada, se acabó – le dije girando la cabeza e intentando cambiar de tema.

– Pareciais muy felices la verdad – dijo mi compañera con un tono algo triste.

– Cuando ves a tu novio con las manos en la cintura de otra chica puedes adivinar fácilmente donde quería poner los labios, prefiero no hablar de ello Mikasa – notaba un nudo en la garganta siempre que hablaba del día que vi a Jean besándose con Helda a escondidas.

– Te juro que como le ponga un solo dedo encima se lo cortaré con el cúter – Ella era siempre muy tranquila pero cuando se trataba de Eren no podía controlarse.

– Es muy inmaduro, le faltan muchos años para que esteis al mismo nivel - Armin acababa de llegar del baño y se unió a nuestra conversación.  
Por lo visto él era de los pocos hombres decentes que se fijaba en lo que las chicas de verdad escondían y no en lo que las furcias enseñaban(perdón).  
De repente todos se quedaron callados y nos giramos para ver qué sucedía, allí estaba en la puerta el profesor Ackerman con cara de pocos amigos e imponiendo silencio.

– Erika Klein y Helda Zieger, al despacho del director – dijo lentamente y en voz alta.

La cara de ambas palideció y abrieron los ojos como platos.

– ¿Qué ha pasado profesor? – comenzó a decirle coquetamente Helda.

Sí, me había robado a mi novio para luego haberlo dejado a un lado hecho un trapo y seguir tonteando con seis chicos más. Jean se había portado fatal conmigo y lo siento si había sido mala con él pero se lo merecía.

– **YA** – el tono desafiante de Levi hizo que inmediatamente las dos se apartaran de la mesa y salieran como dos balas hacia la puerta.

Antes de salir Erika se paró al lado de Levi y le susurró algo al oído a lo que él respondió con una fría mirada y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

– El profesor de Historia no ha podido venir así que haremos una **silenciosa** clase de estudio, ¿Ha quedado claro? –

Levi era...él era...¿Sabes esta sensación que tienes cuando ves a una persona por primera vez y sabes que tiene que ser para ti? Eso era lo que a mí me había pasado.  
Levi nos había empezado a dar clase aquel año, a pesar de lo joven que era ya tenía un puesto de profesor de universidad.  
Desde él momento en el que entró por la puerta todas le miramos, primero porque era de los pocos profesores jóvenes que teníamos, segundo porque a pesar de lo bajo que era tenía un cuerpo escultural y tercero porque era oírle hablar francés y se te salía el corazón del pecho.

El primer día de clase la población femenina de la universidad se dividió en dos grandes grupos, las que estaban locas por Levi y las que no, siendo el primero notoriamente más amplio que el segundo.

Yo siempre había sido una muchacha enamoradiza y por aquel entonces mi corazón estaba ocupado por Jean Kirschtein, mi compañero de clase, al cual había conocido el año anterior en nuestro primer año de carrera. Jean era un joven medianamente alto, delgado pero a la vez algo musculado. Tenía el cabello corto de color castaño, a juego con sus ojos y a pesar de su personalidad algo chocante su dulzura y honestidad habían hecho que me rindiera a sus pies.

Los primeros meses del primer año de facultad había sido algo alocados, todos empezamos a conocernos, a compartir intereses u a salir de fiesta juntos por los locales de moda. Una noche de Diciembre poco antes de las navidades estábamos celebrando una cena para despedirnos hasta la vuelta de las vacaciones, por aquel entonces los sentimientos de todos estaban a flor de piel y el alcohol no hizo otra cosa más que aflorarlos.

– Te he dicho que no – le apestaba el aliento a Ron, el maldito Jean se había emborrachado como nunca.

– Y yo te digo que siempre te quedas mirando para ella en las clases, lo he visto – le dije reprochándole.

– Mikasa está coladita por Eren, no veo por qué iba a tener interés en ella – me siguió contestando.

– No veo la razón de no enamorarse de nadie sólo porque pienses que puede no ser correspondido, si no arriesgas no ganas – le refunfuñé.

– Eres una ilusa, Waltz, el amor no tiene por qué funcionar así, podemos modificarlo a nuestra voluntad – cada palabra que Jean decía era como un subidón de adrenalina que parecía centrarse en mis puños para mandarlos directamente a por uno de sus ojos.

Le mandé una mirada de odio y me contuve todo lo que pude, Jean me caía bien pero había algunas veces que su forma de ser me sacaba de quicio, a veces no entendía por qué me esforzaba en que congeniáramos.

–¿Has tenido novio alguna vez? – me preguntó cambiando de tema de conversación rápidamente.

– ¿A qué ha venido esa pregunta de repente? – le pregunté confundida, él se colocó un par de mechones de pelo que le caían por delante de la cara y continuó.

– Hablas como si tuvieras mucha experiencia en el amor, sólo quería comprobarlo – el tono que utilizaba ahora parecía bastante más serio.

– No, nunca he tenido novio – dije algo avergonzada, mis amigas a sus dieciocho años había tenido más de un novio y a mí me llegaban los dedos de las manos para contar el número de chicos con los que me había besado.

– Osea que nunca has... – dijo Jean levantando una ceja y sin acabar intencionadamente la frase.

– ¡TE ESTÁS PASANDO! – no me contuve más y levanté mi mano derecha para darle en la cara.

Pero la bofetada no llegó, él agarró mi muñeca antes de que mi mano llegara a su cara y me miró desafiante. Intenté separarme de él pero no me servía de nada, me tenía aprisionada con su mano y aunque me resistiese no me quería soltar.

– No lo entiendo... No eres una chica precisamente fea – dijo a la vez que me agarraba por la cintura.

Mi cara en ese momento pasó a hacer juego con el color rojo de mi vestido. Aprovechó ese momento en el que me tenía agarrada y me empujó hacia fuera del bar agradeciendo en parte que la gente no nos pudiera mirar y que el frío de Diciembre calmara un poco el calor rojo que se había hecho dueño de mis mejillas. Jean cogió un cigarro y se quedó callado mientras lo fumaba, no dirigió la mirada hacia mí ni un momento, miraba fijamente hacia el río que teníamos en frente.

– Entonces... ¿No te gusta Mikasa? – le dije para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

– Es guapa, eso es algo obvio, pero nada más – dijo haciendo gala de su honestidad. – ¿Qué hay de Eren, él te gusta no? – me preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

– En realidad no, también admito que es un chico guapo, pero se necesita más que eso – le respondí.

– ¿Cómo por ejemplo? – me preguntó él con cara de curiosidad.

– Hace falta tener una personalidad compatible, una que atraiga a la otra persona. Eren es todavía un poco inmaduro, a las mujeres nos gustan los hombres más maduros, quitando a Mikasa claro está – reí pensando en cómo a alguien como Mikasa le podía gustar Eren.

En aquel momento Jean apagó el cigarrillo contra el suelo casi consumido y sin apenas darme cuenta se giró hacia mí y me arrinconó contra la pared.

–Tú tienes ese tipo de personalidad, esa que me hace pensar cosas cuando te veo así vestida – dijo él acercando su boca a la mía todavía sin tocarla mientras me aferraba a la pared con las palmas de mis manos.

Después vino lo que hacía unas milésimas de segundo casi había ocurrido, Jean me agarró por el mentón y comenzó a besarme, primero salvajemente y después más despacio para que pudiera seguirle más acompasadamente. Estuvimos alrededor de media hora allí fuera soportando el frío con nuestros cuerpos sólo separados por la ropa, nos besábamos con pasión y mordíamos con ganas los labios del otro. Al rato Jean me agarró de la muñeca, empezó a andar y yo le seguí, a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con la mayor resaca del mundo y totalmente desnuda, miré a mi lado y allí estaba él, completamente dormido con sus cabellos castaños cayéndole por la cara. Apenas podía recordar algo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero el dolor que sentía en mi entrepierna me daba una ligera idea de lo que habíamos hecho, lo había hecho por primera vez y había sido con él.

Aquella noche fue la primera de las muchas que pasamos juntos, hasta que comenzamos a salir oficialmente unas semanas más tarde. Siempre pensé que Jean sería el novio perfecto, pero por desgracia estaba totalmente equivocada.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Sí, ya he actualizado otra vez, cuando se me vienen las ideas a la cabeza no me gusta dejarlas escapar, es genial estar inspirada. Gracias por seguir leyéndolo, el número de visitas y lecturas aumenta cada vez más ^^. Os agradecería que siguierais la historia o dejarais un review para serguir motivándome. Atentamente Rika-chan777**

* * *

— Waltz, despierta — la dura voz de Levi me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, le miré algo perdida y él alzó una ceja para darme a entender que el que no sabía que era lo que pasaba era él.

Cabalgamos durante una hora más, hasta llegar a un bosque con un gran claro, allí entrenaríamos.

— Vas a tener que espabilar si quieres sobrevivir aquí — dijo él mientras me entregaba un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. — Ajústatelo bien, tienes que recordar que si algo falla probablemente acabes muerta — eran unas palabras definitivamente alentadoras.

Lo primero no fue tan difícil como pensaba, mantenerse en pie y accionar los mecanismos no era algo excesivamente complicado, el problema vino cuando a todo eso se sumó el sujetar dos cuchillas con las manos.

— ¡Como sigas moviendo las cuchillas tan alegremente acabarás cortándote, agárralas bien! — para él era fácil, tenía músculo suficiente como para agarrar cuatro cuchillas a la vez, pero yo era casi incapaz de sujetarlas como para aún por encima tener que pelear con ellas.

— Está bien, hoy nos centraremos sólo en el equipo, quiero que al final del día sea una parte más de tu cuerpo, ¿Entendido? — dijo a la vez que empezaba a moverse por el bosque a una velocidad pasmosa.

Aquella sensación era como la definición pura de libertad, jamás había sentido algo parecido, era como subir a una atracción e ir a dónde tú querías. El subidón de adrenalina que se sentía era totalmente indescriptible. Levi a ratos miraba hacia mí, interesado y viendo como me gustaba aquello que acababa de enseñarle, yo le sonreí y mentalmente le di las gracias por haberme llevado hasta aquel lugar.

Sería incapaz de decir cuanto tiempo estuve saltando por aquel bosque, subiendo a los árboles, dejándome caer en picado y remontando justo cuando mis pies estaban a punto de tocar el suelo, media hora, una hora, dos quizás. Hasta que llegó un punto en el que las fuerzas me fallaron, todo se volvió borroso y comencé a caer en picado desde uno de los árboles más altos.

La sensación era algo parecido a cuando me estaba cayendo por aquel puente pero esta vez alguien se lanzó para sujetarme y cubrirme mientras caíamos estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

* * *

— ¡ANGE!, ¡ANGE!, HAZ EL FAVOR DE RESPONDERME AHORA MISMO —

La cabeza me chillaba y oía una voz muy a lo lejos que poco a poco se hacía más nítida. Sin abrir los ojos pude diferenciar la voz de Levi gritando a la par que me sacudía y para tranquilizarlo levante una mano que él agarró al momento mientras yo luchaba por abrir los ojos.

— Levi... — susurré con las pocas fuerzas que tenía e intenté abrir los ojos.

— ¿QUÉ COÑO HAS HECHO?, ¡CASI TE MATAS! — desde luego que el tacto no era lo suyo, me acababa de desmayar y él no dejaba de gritarme.

— Gracias por recogerme — le dije una vez abrí los ojos, él me había recostado sobre el césped y agarraba con fuerza la mano que le había tendido, estaba todo magullado.

— Vas a conseguir matarte un día de estos, primero lo del río y ahora esto — parecía enfadado y preocupado al mismo tiempo — ¿Qué ha pasado? —

— No lo sé, de repente me empecé a encontrar mal. Hace unos meses me dijeron que tenía anemia, que comiera bien si no quería que me fallaran las fuerzas pero supuse que ya se me habría pasado — le expliqué.

— ¿Y por qué no estás comiendo bien entonces? — había bajado el tono de voz pero seguía sonando amenazante.

— No es sólo eso... No es bueno que haga ejercicio físico intenso, el cansancio fácil y rápido por la actividad física es uno de los síntomas — le hablaba poco a poco y lentamente porque todavía no recuperaba las fuerzas.

— Idiota, nos vamos — me cogió y me cargó sobre su espalda.

Todavía estaba algo mareada, me costaba enfocar lo que veía y simplemente me agarré a él rodeandole con mis brazos. En menos de dos minutos estuvimos dónde habíamos dejado a los caballos, me subió y acto seguido subió el también para evitar que me cayera.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? — se había girado para ver como estaba, tenía el ceño fruncido pero esta vez de preocupación.

Asentí y recosté la cabeza sobre su espalda, mis brazos seguían rodeándole y aunque ya me encontraba algo mejor todavía me daba vueltas la cabeza.

— Si te encuentras peor avísame, no quiero que te marees pero quiero llevarte a junto de Hanji cuanto antes —

El camino se me hizo eterno, di gracias a que Levi no iba especialmente rápido y el caballo no daba sacudidas ni saltaba, estaba bien entrenado, como cabía esperar.  
Cada dos por tres giraba la cabeza para ver como estaba y yo le dedicaba una sonrisa para tranquilizarle, en realidad no era tan grave lo que me pasaba pero dudaba mucho que él supiera lo que significaba el término "anemia".  
Cuando llegamos al supuesto sitio en el que Hanji se encontraba ya me encontraba algo mejor pero aún así el seguía preocupado, me volvió a coger esta vez en sus brazos y me acompañó a dentro de aquel edificio.

— ¡CUATRO OJOS, ARRIBA! — dijo Levi mientras golpeaba con fuerza una puerta y me tendía sobre una cama.

Al minuto apareció Hanji algo despeinada y acabando de abrocharse el cinturón del pantalón del uniforme, parecía molesta, dio un portazo y se acercó malhumorada a junto de Levi.

— ¿Qué alboroto es este?, te he dicho mil veces que no me molestes cuando estoy aquí — dijo Hanji cabreada mientras se acercaba a él.

— Ponte las gafas y lo entenderás — le dijo Levi mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que había en la habitación.

— Ange, ¿Qué ha pasado? — me preguntó en cuanto se puso las lentes.

— Me mareé mientras entrenaba con Levi, perdí el conocimiento pero ya me encuentro mejor, no quiero molestar — parecía que Hanji estaba enfadada y no quería que fuera por mi culpa.

— No te preocupes, te traeré algo en seguida — me dedicó una sonrisa y desapareció de la habitación.

— Levi... — dije mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar.

— ¿Estás mejor? — me preguntó en voz baja.

— Sí, sólo quería darte las gracias, no hago más que causaros problemas y preocuparos — abrí los ojos al notar como alguien apoyaba su mano sobre mi frente.

Levi me miraba con el ceňo fruncido, preocupado, apartó uno de mis cabellos de mi cara y se alejó. Era tan cálido.  
— No tienes nada que agradecer, pero deberías de avisarnos de todas esas cosas la próxima vez, si no hubiera estado cerca probablemente te hubieras roto la cabeza contra el suelo — su voz era baja y seria — Definitivamente no quiero perder a más gente — murmuró casi para él aunque yo pudiera oírle.

Me incorporé en aquella cama y me quedé mirándole, tenia la mirada perdida. En aquel momento entró Hanji y me ofreció un vaso con un extraño líquido.

— Estoy segura de que te sentará bien, no dejes nada — dijo mientras me entregaba aquel vaso.

Aquella mierda sabía a rayos, quién sabe que le habría echado. Con todas las fuerzas que conseguí reunir me bebí hasta el último sorbo y me recosté otra vez sobre aquella cama.

— Perdón por haberos molestado, cuatro-ojos, estaba preocupado, su cara era tan blanca como mi pañuelo — dijo Levi levantando la cabeza y saliendo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Estás pidiendo perdón?, este día lo voy a recordar por toda mi vida — le dijo Hanji antes de empezar a reírse mientras lo señalaba con un dedo.

— ¿Haberos?, ¿Es que acaso hay alguien más aquí? — pregunté algo confundida.

En aquel momento el rostro de Hanji pasó a ser de un fuerte color rojo y comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

— Digamos que Hanji y el comandante suelen venir por aquí para hacer cosas de mayores — dijo Levi intentando sonar serio.

Mi cara se puso del mismo color que la cara de Hanji y giré la cabeza algo avergonzada.

— Perdón por haberlo preguntado, yo no quería... — me temblaba la voz, era una situación un tanto embarazosa.

Hanji se acercó a mi y me acarició la cabeza, me dio una mano para ayudarme a incorporarme y me llevó hasta donde Levi estaba sentado.

— No le des importancia Ange, lo que sí que te pediría es que no se lo contaras a nadie, este tipo de relaciones no están bien vistas. Con lo que te he dado te encontrarás mejor, Levi te acompañará a tu habitación, se está haciendo de noche — me dio una palmadita en la espalda y me dedicó una sonrisa.

— Por supuesto, yo haré de niñera mientras tú y el cejotas gritáis hasta el amanecer — Levi se levantó y me agarró de la muñeca.

Salimos de aquella casa mientras Hanji se despedía de nosotros entre risas, a decir verdad ella y Erwin no pegaban nada, pero... ¿Con quién podría pegar Hanji?  
Levi me soltó de la muñeca y me subió al caballo antes de que yo pudiera impedírselo y acto seguido subió el tras de mí, poniéndose el detrás esta vez y pasando sus brazos alrededor de mis caderas para agarrar las riendas del caballo.

— Puedo ir sola en el otro — le dije amablemente, no quería molestarlo.

— Hasta que vea que estás bien no te dejaré sola, tienes las manos y el cuerpo helados, te llevaré a tu habitación — en ese momento comenzó a trotar y nos dirigimos al gran edificio en el que ambos dormíamos.

La noche se había puesto hacía un rato y refrescaba bastante así que agradecí el calor que Levi siempre desprendía, me calentaba con su pecho pegado a mi espalda y no pude evitar que el corazón me fuera a mil por hora durante todo el camino.  
Aquellos días habían sido muy intensos, estaba sola en un sitio que desconocía totalmente pero había tenido la suerte de que él me encontrara y me salvara, si no hubiera sido por Levi probablemente estaría ya muerta. _Dos veces._  
Llegamos rápidamente a aquel edificio de piedra, Levi me ayudó a bajarme ofreciéndome una mano y con el corazón en la boca se la ofrecí.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — preguntó en cuanto puse un pie en el suelo.

— Algo mejor, muchas gracias por haberte preocupado por mí Levi — le susurré en voz baja totalmente colorada.

— Me alegro — dijo mientras me soltaba la mano.

Él siempre guardaba las distancias pero daba la impresión de que sabía el impacto que causaba en mí y no sabía cómo llevarlo a veces.  
Dejamos a los caballos y nos dirigimos a dentro de aquel edificio, al ser de piedra hacía un frío terrible y lo primero en lo que pensé fue en la falta de mantas en aquella cama que Hanji había improvisado para mí.  
Levi iba delante de mí, daba la impresión de que no quería ir a mi paso ya fuera por una razón u otra, hasta que en un punto se paró y me habló.

— La cuatro-ojos no dormirá contigo hoy, pasará la noche con Erwin — dijo mientras se giraba hacia mí, cruzándose de brazos.

— No pasa nada, estaré bien — le tranquilicé y al acabar se me escapó un estornudo.

Él me miró con el ceño fruncido y yo le hice un gesto de que no se preocupara, parecía que todas las enfermedades y cosas me pasaban a mí, acatarrada, era lo que me faltaba.

— Parece que estás hecha de cristal, mocosa — siguió andando y se paró delante de mi habitación. Me indicó que abriera la puerta y entráramos a dentro, yo hice lo que él me pedía y entramos al cuarto de Hanji.

— Tsk, menudo desastre de habitación, parece el basurero — murmuró Levi mientras se acercaba al escritorio y veía el desorden que había encima de él.

La habitación no estaba precisamente ordenada, como cabía esperar de alguien con una personalidad como la de Hanji. Las estanterías estaban todas revueltas, la ropa del armario mal colocada y toda arrugada y las botas del uniforme tiradas por el suelo llenas de barro. Levi dirigió una mirada de profundo odio y asco hacia cada rincón de la habitación y me miró.

— No pienso dejar que duermas aquí, mañana haré que Hanji recoja todo, ya estás lo suficientemente mal como para que aún por encima enfermes por la suciedad de esta pocilga llamada habitación. Coge tus cosas — él parecía enfadado e irritado, su mirada iba de un lado de la habitación a otro, cada cual más sucio hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con con un montón de ropa interior tirada en el suelo en una esquina y pareció llegar a su límite.

— No pienso estar ni un segundo más en este vertedero, ven a mi habitación en cuanto acabes — dijo furioso y desapareció por la puerta.

Levi no era normal, de esto estaba segura, en cuanto despejé la cabeza empecé a recoger algunas cosas que necesitaría para pasar la noche y salí cerrando la puerta, ¿A dónde me mandaría ir a dormir?, yo había empezado a acostumbrarme a aquel caos que Hanji llamaba habitación.  
Caminé por el pasillo con una bolsa llena de cosas y llame a la puerta de la habitación de Levi con los nudillos.

— Pasa — se oyó desde dentro.

Abrí la puerta y entré a aquel cuarto en el que ya había estado anteriormente, más limpio y ordenado que la vez anterior si es que era posible. Levi parecía ocupado echando un par de cosas en el suelo que al momento vi que que eran sábanas y una colcha, empecé a atar cabos y me di cuenta de que pretendía que durmiéramos los dos en aquella habitación.

— Levi no hace falta, de verdad, no me importa dormir en la habitación de Hanji — empecé a decirle nerviosa.

— ¿Te crees que voy a dejar a alguien a mi cargo dormir en esa pocilga?, además estás enferma, no vas a pasar la noche sola — parecía que mi comentario le había ofendido.

— No estoy enferma, no me pasara nada si duermo sola — y justo en ese momento volví a estornudar.

Levi me mando una mirada de "¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" y se fue al cuarto de baño de la habitación refunfuñando.  
Dejé las cosas a un lado de la habitación, lo que menos quería era molestarle, sabía que el se esforzaba por tener la habitación lo más limpia y ordenada posible, y yo no quería ser la que le revolviera todo.  
Cuando él salió del baño se había cambiado, llevaba puesto un pantalón corto negro y una camiseta blanca bastante amplia.  
Me quedé con la boca abierta mirando para él sin apenas darme cuenta, desde luego que compensaba su altura con su musculado cuerpo.

— Puedes ir a cambiarte si quieres, he puesto cosas que quizás puedas necesitar para asearte —  
Cogí un par de cosas de mi bolsa y fui has el baño. Me puse un pijama que Hanji me había dado, no tan feo como esperaba que podría ser y quité la coleta que amarraba mi pelo, lo cepillé con un peine y abrí el grifo para lavarme la cara, el agua salía caliente y aproveché para entrar un poco en calor con las manos bajo el chorro.  
A los cinco minutos había acabado y salí del baño.

— No puedes estar tanto tiempo con el agua caliente, es un lujo del que no podemos abusar — me dijo cuando salía por la puerta.

— Perdona...Tenía frío y no pude resistirme, ¿No podéis daros duchas largas entonces? — pregunté curiosa.

— Aquí no, pero en Sina hay un lugar de agua termales en el que se puede estar todo el tiempo que se quiera — me contó él.

— ¿De verdad?, nunca he ido a unas aguas termales, estoy segura de que se está muy bien allí dentro — le dije mientras me hacía una idea mental de lo que él me describía.

— Si te portas bien te llevaré un día — dijo sin mirarme mientras se acostaba en el suelo.

— Pero Levi, tu no puedes dormir en el suelo por mi culpa, levántate ahora mismo — le empecé a decir algo cabreada.

— No — fue su única respuesta.

— ¡Vete a tu cama! — le grité.

— ¿Tienes idea de quién soy para gritarme así, mocosa? — me preguntó enfadado mientras se giraba hacia mí.

— No, no lo sé pero quiero que vuelvas a tu cama, me sentiré mal si te hago dormir en el suelo — le contesté.

— Sólo hay una manta y no pienso dejarte sobre el suelo con el resfriado que estas cogiendo, ¿Hay que explicártelo todo o qué? — me lanzó una mirada de odio y deje de discutir con él. Me metí en la cama y me tapé con aquellas mantas, eran muy calentitas.

Levi apagó la luz y se volvió a acostar, pasar un par de minutos hasta que me decidí a hablar.

— Si en algún momento tienes frío puedes venir, no me importará — le dije pensando en el frío que debía de estar pasando por mi culpa.

— No creo que sea lo adecuado — me contestó tajantemente.

— ¿Qué mas da lo que sea adecuado y lo que no?, estamos los dos solos — le dije algo molesta, no quería que al final fuera él quién estuviera enfermo al día siguiente, o los dos.

— No voy a meterme en la cama con uno de mis soldados — seguía manteniendo el mismo tono frío.

— ¿Nunca... te has acostado con ninguna mujer de la legión? — pregunté casi sin pensar.

— Eso a ti no te incumbe, duérmete mocosa — su tono de voz se elevó notablemente, como era de esperar.

Me giré algo avergonzada hacia el otro lado de la cama e intenté no pensar más en el hombre que estaba durmiendo a menos de un metro de mí, pensé que me sería más difícil dormirme pero estaba totalmente equivocada, en apenas unos minutos caí totalmente rendida.


End file.
